


First Flight

by AdventurousScientist (Tuiteyfruity)



Series: Mystic Woods [18]
Category: Enchanted Forest Chronicles - Patricia Wrede, Mystic Woods, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Giant/Tiny, Magical Accidents, Magical Shenanigans, giant tiny - Freeform, gianttiny, meaning character be a giant, well one is, wizard shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiteyfruity/pseuds/AdventurousScientist
Summary: A Mini Tale of the Mystic WoodsSummary: This story is based on the prompt “I hope you aren’t scared of heights” @enby-phoenixThis is a a short and sweet story of the Half-Giant wizard Yonah and ft his wizard friends Micah, Shoshana, and Elisheva. The G/t interaction comes near the end, but it’s not insubstantial!This takes place while Yonah and his friends are still in wizard school! They attend the premier wizard academy (it’s like a college).
Series: Mystic Woods [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563316





	First Flight

—-

“I don’t see what the big deal is anyways,” Yonah said, watching the undersides of Mail Magician’s carpets get smaller and smaller until they disappeared in the distance. 

They had just delivered the mail to the Illustrious Academy of Wizardry. It was him and his friend’s week to collect and sort the mail. Mail came every 2 days, when there were no classes. As if that meant they had the entire day off. They had studying and homework to do. But it was only for one week, that meant 3 shifts. And everyone had to do it a few times a semester. 

“The big deal!! Yonah! There is no point in learning magic if you don’t use it to fly!” Shoshana was clearly offended, judging by the shrillness of her voice, “Micah! I’m right right?”

Micah, who was reading a magazine that Yonah suspected he had not ordered, looked up, “Uh, yeah. It’s pretty great.” 

“We’re going to Eli,” Shoshana took Yonah’s left hand in both of hers,” NOW!” 

“But the mail-” 

There were a lot of letters and several packages. It was their job to take letters to the tube system in the underground caves, which would deliver things to the correct offices and dormitories. Packages needed to be hand-delivered so that anything fragile wouldn’t break. They could sort outside or in the cave, but most students did so outside. It was a bit dank and musty in the cave that housed the tube system hub. 

“Micah can take care until we get back,” she didn’t even ask Micah’s opinion on this. 

With a surprising amount of strength she pulled her friend away and out of the school courtyard, leaving Micah behind. Micah looked up once to wave at Yonah but Shoshana did not see. Before Yonah turned around to avoid tripping and falling on Shoshana, he saw Micah sit down by the mail crates. 

Shoshana did not let go of Yonah until they reached the classroom door and she knocked very loudly. When the door opened it was Orrione who smiled at Shoshana, and up at Yonah. Their purple tipped curly blonde hair (which was black at the roots) was tied back, and their school uniform was splattered with something that smelled of both cinnamon and rotten leaves. 

“Anything I can do for you?” they asked. 

“We know Eli is scheduled to assist you today but can we borrow her?”

Orrione considered, “I think i can handle things from here,” Then they turned around, “Elisheva! Your friends need you for something!”

They left the door and looking inside Yonah and Shoshana saw the small laboratory which was filled with many jars with long faded labels. Eli’s assignment was to help Orrione, who was working on their graduation thesis, to identify the substances. The thesis was on developing new magical identification spells. 

Elisheva appeared from behind a desk piled high with books and boxes and other detritus. Her long dark hair was in a ponytail but that was also done up into a tight bun. Her robes were still clean, other than her gloves, which she took off before leaving the room. 

“Hey Eli,” Shoshana grinned, “We need your carpet!” 

Eli raised an eyebrow and behind Shoshana Yonah smiled and shrugged apologetically. 

—

“We could have easily done this in the evening,” Eli pointed out as they carried her carpet out to the courtyard where Micah had still not started sorting the mail. Well. Yonah carried it. 

“No time like the present,” Shoshana said, “And the views will be clearer in the daylight!”

WHUMP! 

Yonah slung the carpet from his shoulders and unrolled it. 

“I’ll do all the work Yonah, since you’ve never flown before,” Eli said, sitting down at the head of the carpet. There was plenty of room for both of them, it was even larger than the Mail Magician’s had been. This was truly a magnificent vehicle. The pattern of which was made of fat pink unicorns frolicking on rainbow clouds. Yonah sat down behind her, mimicking her cross legged pose. 

“You’re not afraid of heights, I hope,” she said. 

Yonah was affronted and huffed, “Eh, Eli, why would I be afraid of heights?” 

“Ok then,” she rolled her eyes, “We’ll fly over the forest for a bit then come back, sound good.”

That sounded pretty good to him! Yonah realized he never really saw over the tops of trees, so this should be fun. 

Elisheva turned around and pet the main of the unicorn in the top right corner. 

“Giddyup!” she declared. 

—

“THIS WAS A MISTAKE! I WANT OFF NOW!” Yonah bellowed and without thinking clung onto Eli. 

He had been so entranced with the initial take off that he hadn’t looked down until they were over the forest. At which point he found he was indeed very afraid of heights. He had tried to recover but then they hit some turbulence and well… 

“YONAH! YOU HAVE TO LET GO OF ME! I CANNOT STEER!” Eli screamed, or tried, as Yonah had embraced her and was squeezing the breath from her. 

His eyes were shut tight and he was shaking. There was no other anchor than his friend, and she wasn’t much of one. He felt like there was nothing below, which there wasn’t other than the carpet, and it rolled in waves and he knew he would slip off. He just knew it. Even if he was only 7ft tall he was still really big and heavy and could just slip! So easily! 

Yonah had taken one look down as they sped off and had not stopped screaming since. He could nearly breathe as his heart pounded against his lungs and it was thundering in his ears. So he didn’t hear Eli. He did feel her struggling in his grasp so he very trepidatiously loosened his arms. 

She reached out and pet the unicorn on her left. The carpet slowed down and she turned to face her friend to find him in tears. 

“Guess you were afraid of heights after all?” she grinned, a little too cocky, “The carpet is very safe Yonah, I’ve been flying for years!”

She sat on her knees and hugged him around the neck. One of his tears hit her arm and she yelped, even though his eyes had not been glowing, his tears were still near boiling hot. Then released him, still holding onto one of his arms “I think you should take another look, it’s beautiful.”

He did but immediately regretted it and flattened himself against the carpet, breathing hard and holding the edge with white knuckles. 

“Alright, how about I take us down.” 

Yonah’s glasses had steamed up and he lifted them to wipe his eyes, “Please, thank you.” he said. 

“WOAH NOT SO FAST!” he yelled again as the carpet jerked and dropped. 

“Heh, sorry.” 

Yonah glared at her, and she made sure the journey down was much slower. He did not appreciate the occasional giggle from Eli, and he saw out of the corner of her eye a little smirk. 

Once they were about 15ft from the ground Yonah braced himself and without warning Eli sat up and purposefully slid off. It warmed his heart when he heard her distressful yell.

But he had taken his staff out and dispelled the enchantment around him. He didn’t even fall an inch before his feet were on the ground, and he stood to his full 20ft. There wasn’t anyone around to see him as they were far enough in the forest; thank the gods for he had not checked, he just wanted to not be small anymore and prone to death from falling. 

His legs were still wobbly so he sat against the nearest tree, and Eli flew the carpet so that she was at eye level. His eyes were still red from crying, but Eli didn’t seem to care that much. 

“I’m never getting on that thing again,” he declared, crossing his arms. 

Now Eli looked sympathetic, “i really should have gone slower, or just flown around the courtyard. I mean, you said you weren’t afraid and Why would a half-giant be scared of heights!”

Yonah nodded, he’d been thinking the same thing when he confidently said that. Turns out being tall and having your normal perspective be from high up, did not mean you were comfortable being high up, especially not while reduced in stature by a factor of 3. 

“And I’m, sorry I freaked out,” he reached out hand and stroked Eli’s side, and she let him, for a few seconds. Before she held his hand and stroked his knuckles. 

“Well, if we had fallen I would have cast a slow spell, I always keep some handy when flying.” She reached into a pocket and showed him a few crystals, which to Yonah were like grains of rice. 

“I wish I’d known you had those!” Yonah said, letting Eli land the carpet in his lab.

She leaned against his chest and he put on hand over her. His breathing was still shallow and rapid, and she could feel his still panicked heart rate. That had been some scare. 

Which is why she felt a bit bad for her next statement.

“While you can walk a certain distance like… this…” she indicated his entire large body. “We will have to use the carpet to get back…”

He sighed, she was right. He couldn’t risk getting to close to the school as his normal self. Non-humans were forbidden from attending the school. Only the dragon professor Xharem (who had sniffed him out, and, out of pity, let him sleep in her caves), and a few of his friends knew he was half-giant and half-FireWitch. 

Still, he made it clear his dislike of having to fly again so soon. 

She knew she deserved the squeeze from her friend’s hand, but knew he wouldn’t hurt her. Looking up she saw his eyes were bright orange but quickly dimmed back to white and brown. 

“Don’t worry,” she squeaked, and he let go. She climbed up to his shoulder, because she was not afraid of heights, “I’ll fly lower and slower! Oh, how about I stay flying at your giant height? So if you fall you can just change back.”

Yonah nodded and stood up, making sure to hold the carpet so it didn’t touch the forest floor. But his legs buckled, he caught Eli in his hands as he sat again.

“Yeah, sounds good, but I need a few more minutes,” he mused, taking his hair out of its bright green ribbon and re-tying it. The flight had made it a bit unkempt. Eli had to hold on to his shirt collar, though she could have just dropped into his lap again. 

“Pftt,” she wasn’t fooled “You just don’t want to sort the mail!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! please comment!


End file.
